This invention relates to a substance spreader apparatus. The substance that needs to be spread is a powdery substance consisting of clay components. Such a substance is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,424. It is a cleaning mixture that is being spread on concrete surfaces that have been contaminated with oil and other fluids that have been dropped from automobiles in gas stations, drive throughs, drive ways, parking areas and other areas wherever internal combustion engines in vehicles are operating. As disclosed in the above identified patent, this powdery clay composition has to be applied to the contaminated concrete surfaces and should be evenly spread thereon.
An object of the invention is to design an apparatus that will evenly drop a layer of a powdery cleaning substance onto a contaminated concrete surface and will at the same time brush the dropped powdery material over the concrete surface.